


Amaranthine

by ragingrainbow



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Scott, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Submission, Submissive Mitch, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: They don’t talk about it, at first. They never planned for this at all, but Mitch’s submission comes so readily that it seems perfectly natural for Scott to take control. An extension of his life mission to make Mitch happy.

  Scott slowly realizes that they’re going to have to redefine the boundaries of their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100 kinks challenge, prompt #2: Discovering boundaries. 
> 
> Betad by silentdescant. 
> 
> Crossposted to [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/312873783-100-kinks-challenge-amaranthine).

They don’t talk about it, at first. They never planned for this at all, but Mitch’s submission comes so readily that it seems perfectly natural for Scott to take control. An extension of his life mission to make Mitch happy.

Mitch is as enthusiastic as he is adventurous. He starts to drop hints about toys, about restraints, about fantasies he has never actually shared with Scott before (and they talk about pretty much anything, so Scott feels like these might be discovered). Scott slowly realizes that they’re going to have to redefine the boundaries of their relationship.

Scott arms himself with a bunch of research. For all Mitch’s enthusiasm he knows that Mitch doesn’t have much practical experience, and he doesn’t want to be flailing in the deep end. He always takes care of Mitch after all, and he takes that role very seriously.

Finding a moment to broach the subject is a little difficult. He’s nervous about doing it all wrong, and while control comes easily in the face of Mitch’s submission, he’s generally not a natural at it.

They’re watching a movie one evening - Scott’s honestly forgotten which one already, partly because he’s been spending more of last hour watching Mitch than the TV - and Mitch is curled up against him, soft and pliant. Scott can tell, after months of hands-on practice, that it wouldn’t take more than a gentle push for Mitch to fall into full submission.

Scott can’t resist testing that fact by slowly running a hand up Mitch’s back. He can feel the way Mitch’s attention snaps from the TV to Scott, even though he doesn’t move at all, doesn’t even glance at Scott. Mitch’s breath catches when Scott’s fingers brush against the nape of his neck, and he tips his head forward slightly in invitation. It’s heady, the way Mitch responds to him, but it’s also a big responsibility.

“We need to talk,” Scott says, squeezing Mitch’s neck gently to center him. He slips authority into his tone, needing for Mitch to not get sassy with him.

“Okay,” Mitch says. There are questions in his eyes when he focuses on Scott, but he doesn’t voice them. Scott feels momentarily overwhelmed by his trust, and dear God they’re only _talking_.

“I think-- You’ve been saying-- I thought maybe you’d like to try some new things? I mean-- we could talk about it, at least?” So much for not flailing in the deep end. He manages to cling to a few threads of control, mostly because Mitch is so ready to give his up.

“Seriously?” Mitch’s voice is as soft as his eyes when he looks at Scott, none of it’s usual bite. “I mean hell yes. But you would, seriously?”

Scott feels weirdly gratified to learn that Mitch is also losing his words. He has to clear his throat before he speaks again, because it feels thick with emotion.

“Of course,” he says, attempting to convey all his emotions in those words. _For you. Anything. Always._

He has to clear his throat again. “I found these… checklists? Online. I thought maybe we could fill one in and find things we both want to try?”

Mitch’s laugh startles him. “Of course you did. Okay, yes, let’s fill in lists then.” His tone sounds partly like he just wants to humor Scott, but mostly he sounds fond in a way that makes Scott’s heart swell, so he let’s it slide.

“Okay, um, I left them upstairs, I’ll be right back?”

Mitch nods. Scott hurries, he doesn't want to leave Mitch alone for too long. 

Somehow it feels completely natural, verging on domestic, for Scott to weigh in on kinks with Mitch curled up against his side. It’s taking a while to fill out his answers, he did do research but there are still quite a few points he feels unsure about. And also because he can’t stop himself from intermittently touching Mitch, and the way Mitch chases his touch every time he does is distracting.  
  
He’s never really considered most of the options presented by the list, but now his dick is taking a definite interest in the images his brain conjures. Mitch in a collar. Mitch cuffed to the bed. Mitch begging for release with leather wrapped around his dick. Mitch on his knees, collared and restrained, leaking and desperate, his ass blushed with Scott’s claim on him.  
  
Scott tries to shift very subtly as he puts his finished list on the table. Mitch snickers beside him. 

“You’re _so_ not being subtle, babe.”

Scott fumbles for a response for a moment, before settling for tapping his fingers twice against Mitch’s throat. A gentle reminder of who is in charge. Mitch’s reaction is instantaneous as he stills and sits up a little straighter.  
  
“Done?” Scott asks, grabbing for Mitch’s list even before he responds.  
  
“ _Yes_ .” Mitch’s eyes flutter closed for a few beats, tone implying that it’s an answer to more than Scott’s question. 

Scott gets Mitch settled against his side again as they read through each other’s answers. He dips his free hand under the hem of Mitch’s shirt to stroke at the soft skin on his back. Mitch shivers against him.  
  
“Okay?” Scott asks, ghosting a kiss over Mitch’s temple.  
  
“More than,” Mitch says. And then, a little softer, “I’m so happy I’m doing this with you.”  
  
Scott hears all the possible meanings in those words. And he’s happy too; happy that Mitch isn’t doing this with some stranger, happy that he gets to make sure Mitch isn’t hurt as he explores these needs.  
  
“Yeah,” Scott says, voice suddenly thick with emotion, “me too.” Mitch presses his body even closer to Scott in response.  
  
Mitch’s list isn’t particularly surprising to Scott - Mitch likes to be restrained, he loves the idea of wearing a collar, he’s interested in some pain and sensation play (not too much, Scott believes, which is just fine because Scott would never be able to _really_ hurt him). He’s very particular when it comes to humiliation - it’s not a hard no but he mostly doesn’t enjoy it (neither does Scott, so that won’t be a problem). He’s very into exhibitionism (Scott isn’t, but he’s learnt that Mitch does excellently with the pictures painted by dirty talk) and orgasm control. He’s not interested in punishment (Scott honestly can’t imagine what he would ever punish Mitch for anyway).  
  
“Can we start with getting me a collar?” Mitch asks, not wholly unexpected.  
  
“Yeah,” Scott says, partly because Mitch’s eyes always light up at the idea of wearing one, and partly because Scott has taken a definite interest in the mental image during the past hour. “Okay.”  
  
“Okay,” Mitch says, shifting a little so he can smile up at Scott. “I want you to get it for me.”  
  
Scott's heart _hurts_ with all the emotions he can read in Mitch’s eyes. And oh God Mitch wants to wear a collar that _Scott_ picked out, and Scott can’t find the words to respond, can barely breathe, has no response other than to kiss him, desperate and fierce.

Mitch is blinking slowly when he pulls away, and they are definitely going to have to postpone the rest of the talk. That’s okay, there are still many ways to get off without rules and safewords.

Scott caresses Mitch’s cheek in a careful demand for attention. Mitch focuses on him with a soft smile. Scott smiles back, or rather he suspects he might be grinning like a lovesick idiot, which luckily never seems to be a problem for Mitch.

“Hey, tell me what you need, baby.” Scott keeps caressing his cheek, steadying himself just as much as Mitch. He still feels like his heart might just burst with all this love.

“Please,” Mitch says, licking his lips and swallowing like speaking is difficult, “I want to suck you. _Please_.”

Scott’s mouth goes dry, and he definitely isn’t grinning anymore. “Okay,” he breathes, “okay, yeah, go on.” It really is a blessing that Mitch doesn’t need him to be anything like the stern, always-in-control Doms he’s seen in porn.  
  
Mitch slides to the floor in a graceful movement that almost makes Scott envious. Almost. He’s way too aroused to feel much else right now. He spreads his legs to let Mitch settle between them. Mitch looks up at him through dark lashes, waiting for permission. Scott reaches out, runs his thumb against the seam of Mitch’s mouth. Mitch straightens his posture a little, but is otherwise still in the way he only ever is in these moments.  
  
“Go on,” Scott says, feeling a lot steadier than he did moments ago. He lets his hand slide from Mitch’s mouth to the back of his neck as Mitch leans forward. Mitch makes a noise that’s somewhere between a gasp and a whine.  
  
Scott sighs a little as Mitch gets his fly open and fishes his dick out. Mitch just looks at it for a moment, before leaning forward to lick a stripe up the length of it. Scott taps his fingers against the back of Mitch’s neck.  
  
“Don’t tease, sweetheart.”  
  
Mitch makes a soft noise, bowing his head minutely - apology, assent - before getting his mouth around Scott properly. Mitch is great at this, takes pride in his technique; and after months of study he knows all the tricks to get Scott off quickly. Scott’s mindful of the fact that they have to perform two night from now so he fights the urge to fuck into Mitch’s mouth, but he does allow himself to move his hand to the back of Mitch’s head for careful guidance.  
  
“Touch yourself for me,” Scott chokes out as he feels himself getting close. He manages to hold off until Mitch’s soft whines tell him Mitch is right on the edge with him. Mitch swallows greedily, even as he’s shuddering through his own orgasm.  
  
Mitch collapses against Scott’s thigh after, and Scott lets him rest there for a while, petting him until his breath evens out.  
  
“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me, babe. Come on.”

Mitch moves slowly, just lifting his face at first, blinking up at Scott. Scott squeezes the back of his neck - _reassuring_ \- as Mitch’s gaze focuses on him. Scott is always amazed at how deep Mitch goes just from playing like this, wonders fleetingly what it will be like bringing new elements into this. He’s filled with a sudden desire to push Mitch’s limits. He quickly refocuses on what Mitch needs of him right now.  
  
He helps Mitch onto the couch, gets him out of his jeans and cleaned up. Gets his own jeans off as quickly as he can - every moment he isn’t touching Mitch makes him feel a little more off kilter, and he knows it’s much the same for Mitch - fetches a blanket. He lies down and pulls Mitch flush against him, continues to pet him, kisses the top of his head.  
  
“You’re amazing,” he whispers, because he just can’t keep himself from praising Mitch at these moments. “I love you, so much.”  
  
Mitch squirms impossibly closer, ghosts a kiss to Scott’s shoulder. His voice is sleepy and slightly muffled when he speaks. “Me too. So, so much.”

Scott stays awake for a bit, listening to Mitch’s breathing as he falls asleep. Then he follows Mitch into sleep, the way he’d follow Mitch anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Amaranthine by Amaranthe. 
> 
>  
> 
> _"I know you feel the same as I inside_  
>  It feels like in a dream where we can fly"


End file.
